Goodbye Pikachu, Hello Raichu
Before: <--- Cannons of Blastoise Next: The Third Shocking Gym ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Goodbye Pikachu, Hello Raichu *(Episode Begins) *King Dedede: Okay Dedede, now's you're chance to be a winner. *Tiff: King Dedede really wants to win. *Kirby: Obviously it's true. *King Dedede: Arbok, use Bite! *(Arbok bites Psyduck) *Waddle Dee: Ooh, that's gonna hurt! *Misty: Oh no! *Kirby: If Dedede wins, he moves on to Round 2. *King Dedede: My time to shine. Use Bite again and don't stop! *(Arbok keeps biting Psyduck) *Waddle Dee: Arbok is continulessly biting Psyduck. Looks like we have a winner. *Tiff: What's next? *Tuff: Any attack can end this. *King Dedede: Finish this with our secret move. *Tiff: Secret move? *King Dedede: Use Iron Poision Tail! *(Arbok slashes its' tail into metal and poision) *Tuff: It's like Iron Tail but with some posioning. *Kirby: I sure that Dedede will not get a clue that Misty cannot be beat. *(Arbok hits Psyduck with Iron Posion Tail) *Misty: Psyduck, no! *Tiff: Oh no! *Tuff: Dedede might finally won a battle. *Waddle Dee: Psyduck is unable to battle, Arbok wins! So the winner is King Dedede. *King Dedede: YES! I win, I finally win! *(Everyone chears) *King Dedede: Thanks, but I know that I am finally a winner. *(In Match 6) *Wispy: Cloyster use Ice Beam. *(Cloyster frezzes Fearow in a block of ice) *Waddle Dee: Whispy wins Match 6. *(In Match 7) *Lololo: Oh no, get up Arcanine! *Lalala: Finish this with Rock Tomb, Golem. *(Golem smashes Arcanine with rocks) *Waddle Dee: Lalala wins Round 1! *(In Match 8) *Blade Knight: Scylther, use X Siccor. *Nightmare: Kabutops, secret power. *(Kabutops slices Scylther into two) *Blade Knight: NO! *Waddle Dee: Nightmare is the winner. *Venonat: So here are the 8 that are moving on to Round 2. *(A picture of each winner pops up on screen as their name is called) *Venonat (offscreen): Tiff, Meta Knight, Kirby, Tuff, King Dedede, Whispy Woods, Lalala and Nightmare. *Waddle Dee: Round 2 will be tomorrow. See you there. *(That night, Kirby goes up to Ash) *Kirby: You're Ash. I heard of you on my letter from Oak. But, why didn't he tell me more about you. *Ash: I know. Anyway, I like you to have this. *(Ash gives Kirby a Thunder Stone) *Kirby: Um... thanks. Well, goodnight. *(The next day in the gym) *Tiff: Round 2, are you ready Tuff? *Tuff: Yes. *Kirby (offscreen): No, no! *Tiff: Huh? *(Kirby runs up to them) *Kirby: The Thunder Stone it's gone! *Tiff: Is it because Pikachu had it? *Raichu: Riachu. (I evolved last night) *The trio: o_o *(In the gym) *Venonat: Now here are the pairing for Round 2! *(The pairings are Tiff vs. Nightmare, Kirby vs. Meta Knight, King Dedede vs. Lalala and Tuff vs. Whispy) *Kirby: Cool, I'm against Meta Knight. *Tiff: And I'm up against Nightmare! *(In Match 1) *Venonat: Let start Round 2 Match 1. First, we have the lovely princess Tiff. And we have your worst nightmare, Nightmare! Let's begin! *Nightmare: Kabutops, go! *(Kabutops comes out of the pokeball) *Tiff: Ivysaur, go! *(Ivysaur comes out of the pokeball) *Kirby: Who knows who will win. *Tiff: And since Kabutops is a water type, Ivysaur is no effect to you. *Nightmare: But Kabutops is also a rock type so, why bother. *Tiff: Ivysaur use Bullet Seed. *(Ivysaur blasts a herd a bullets that hit Kabutops) *Nightmare: Kabutops, use Air Slash. *(Kabutops slices at Ivysaur) *Kirby: I bet that was super effective. *Tuff: Ivysaur must get back on his feet or Tiff's history! *Tiff: No way I'm losing today. Ivysaur use Lench Seed. *(Ivysaur shoots weeds that insorbs some of Kabutops health and give it to him) *Nightmare: Wait, why is Ivysaur walking away? *Tiff: Because he knows the battle is over. *(As Ivysaur walks off, Kabutops faints) *Waddle Dee: Kabutops is unable to battle, Ivysaur wins! *(Ivysaur evolves into Venusaur) *Tiff: I'm so glad, Venusaur. *Venusaur: Ven-u-saur. *Nightmare: It's not even worth it... *(In Match 2) *Venonat now on to Match 2 with Kirby and Meta Knight. *Kirby: Charizard, I choose you! *(Charizard comes out of the pokeball) *Meta Knight: This time, I shall wim. Pidgeotto go! *(Pidgeotto comes out of the pokeball) *Kirby: Let's do this! *Meta Knight: Yes we shall. *(Tiff and Tuff look nervious as the camera comes in on them) *''"Tiff and Tuff now worry that Kirby may not beat Meta Knight. But the tournament to the gym leader is still at large. What lies into their hands next in the tournament? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1